When sorted and prepared for delivery, packages (i.e., cargo, parcels, containers, crates, etc.) are typically classified based upon the specific delivery location for the package, assigned to a delivery route, and loaded onto a delivery vehicle either by a sorter or by a delivery driver. Carriers that deliver packages, or that load and sort cargo, need a real-time solution to confirm that the cargo or parcels being sorted are routed correctly. This process requires verification that the cargo is being placed in a given transit carrier delivery truck in order to confirm that the cargo is on the correct carrier (e.g., that the cargo is following the scheduled route, that the associated route stops that will carry the cargo to the correct destination, etc.).
Although a worker can scan a bar code inside the truck for each package that is placed therein, this solution requires that the worker stop and free up a hand to operate the scanner in order to scan both the cargo and the barcode in the transit vehicle. This negatively impacts the ergonomics and labor costs associated with requiring a hands-busy worker to alter their progress and work flow in order to complete the scanning process for each piece of cargo. The requirement that a worker handle a scanner and serially scan the cargo in order for the carrier to confirm routing can be cost prohibitive.
Therefore, a need exists for improved cargo tracking processes, including but not limited to a hands-free system for confirming the routing information for a package.